


Untitled

by testyCurmudgeon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art!Fill, F/F, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Underwater, underwater kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testyCurmudgeon/pseuds/testyCurmudgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PSA: You prob ought to right-click "view image", b/c it's kinda big. Also, not happy w/ the image quality I'm getting from imgur, will try uploading it on tumblr after reveal.</p><p>EDIT: There's a cleaner version up on tumblr now!<br/>http://iamprettyterribleatthis.tumblr.com/post/40073955627/my-ladystuck-submission</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachttour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/gifts).



> PSA: You prob ought to right-click "view image", b/c it's kinda big. Also, not happy w/ the image quality I'm getting from imgur, will try uploading it on tumblr after reveal.
> 
> EDIT: There's a cleaner version up on tumblr now!  
> http://iamprettyterribleatthis.tumblr.com/post/40073955627/my-ladystuck-submission

[](http://imgur.com/RZzM8)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done with this. ಥ⌣ಥ
> 
> Not entirely happy with it, but overall glad with how it came out. Hope you like!


End file.
